Host Club: Hurricanes of Insanity, Chaos and Havoc
by Kyoki-chan
Summary: Tamaki finds a student at his school that he thinks needs his help. So he is not determined to help this poor student... Will the student survive what Tamaki has planned?
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

**I do not own Ouran School Host Club.**

**This is my first Host Club fanfic, so I really hope I do all right and that everyone enjoys it. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Running Away**

Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru were all sitting in their seats waiting for class to start. The twins sat on either side of Haruhi and were goofing off as usual but suddenly stopped when the door blew open. In walked a student with long black hair that had red streaks that was held up in two ponytails that went all the way to her back. Her eyes were black and her skin was very pale. Her fingernails were painted black. She wore the same shirt, tie and jacked that the male students wore, but instead of pants she wore shorts that went all the way to her knees. She wore black boots. On her fingers she wore multiple rings. She seemed to ignore all the eyes that were on her as she made her way to their desk and sat down.

"Who is that? Is she new?" Hikaru whispered to his brother and Haruhi.

"No. That's Asakuma Kara. She's always been in this class, but she is so quiet and keeps to herself that at times it seems like she is not there. She normally wears the female school uniform... she's never worn something like that before." Haruhi said quietly.

Kaoru tilted his head to the side. "You seem to have observed her a lot."

"Ah, no. I just... I've always wanted to go over and say hello to her or something... but..." Haruhi said.

"What?" they both asked.

At that moment Kara glanced over at them and seemed to look at them with such a blank look it was like if she was not really there. She quickly looked away.

"Ah! I see!" Hikaru said.

"Me too!" Kaoru said. "Scary."

The teacher walked in and class began. The teacher glanced at Kara's outfit, but did not say anything.

The twins and Haruhi noticed that the muscle under Kara's eye twitched as if she was annoyed.

* * *

After class, the Host Club all gathered in the Third Music Room and prepared for that days' customers.

"Haruhi, could you run to the store for Daddy? We're all out of the instant coffee." Tamaki said, batting his eyes.

"Fine. Do you have something in your eye?" Haruhi asked.

"No." Tamaki shook his head. "Now rush and get the coffee."

"Whatever." Haruhi said as she left the room. She made her way toward the front of the school. Haruhi was about to exit but stopped when she saw Kara leaning against the wall. She smiled at Kara when the other young woman looked over at her.

Kara looked as if she was surprised that someone was smiling at her and hastily rushed down the hallway and disappeared from sight.

_'I wonder if she is really shy or something...'_ Haruhi shrugged and made her way to the store to buy the idiot named Tamaki instant coffee.

* * *

Haruhi was returning from her trip and was almost to the music room door when she stopped when she saw Kara leaning against the wall up ahead again.

Haruhi opened her mouth to say hello to Kara but the long haired young woman gasped and ran away before Haruhi could say anything. Haruhi entered the music room.

"You're finally here! Thank goodness!" Tamaki took the bag from Haruhi and rushed off to make it.

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?" Hunny said as he wandered over to her; he had just woken up from his afternoon nap.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." She told him.

"About what?" Hunny asked sweetly.

"Just a classmate of mine." Haruhi said.

"Ah, I see. They're not being mean to you, are they, Haru-chan?" Hunny looked up at her, worried that poor Haruhi might be getting picked on.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Ah, that is good then. I'm going to go eat some cake, wanna come with me?" Hunny asked.

"Sure." Haruhi smiled.

The two of them sat down at a table which was filled with girls a few moments later.

* * *

A few days went by and each day it seemed that Haruhi ran into Kara more and more in the hallway, especially after school, and every time Kara would turn and run away from her.

Haruhi was on her way to the host club room when it happened again...

"Haruhi, why are you looking at the wall like that?" Kaoru said as he patted her on the head.

"You look like you're very interested in that wall there." Hikaru said, patting her on the head as well.

"Oh, I was just looking where Kara was a second ago. Whenever I come near her she runs off." Haruhi told him.

"She does that to anyone who approaches her." Kyouya said as he approached them.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked at him.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya shrugged. "Who knows."

"What? You don't know? You know everything about everyone." Haruhi said, surprised beyond belief that he did not know the answer.

"I have not looked much into her. But public knowledge about her is that her family owns a cosmetic factory along with several stores. She has several brothers and sisters and she is the oldest." Kyouya said. "Would you like me to gather information on her?"

"Yes! We need to help that princess from drowning in her loneliness!" Tamaki cried out as he appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere, at least that is what it seemed like to Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Wonderful entrance, my lord." Hikaru applauded.

"Perfect, my lord." Kaoru also applauded.

"You really didn't have to hide behind that plant, you know." Kyouya said, pointing to the nearby plant.

Tamaki began to sulk. "Yes, I did. If I didn't, then I couldn't pop out and surprise everyone."

"I'll start looking for information right away." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "But for now, we have work to do."

"Yes, we must do our duty. And then we shall save the one with the lonely heart." Tamaki said dramatically as he entered the music room, followed by the others close behind.

Haruhi sighed. She thought it was rather strange that he would offer to look up information about her like that. Haruhi then realized that he must have a plan to make a profit over the strange woman. Haruhi followed the others toward the room, hoping that everything would be all right.

* * *

**I really hope that this chapter wasn't confusing or anything like that. I tried to go back and make things more smoothly, but I don't know if I did that good of a job. I didn't really have to edit too much out of this chapter...**

**Anywho, I really hope that whoever is reading this enjoys it and thank you so much for reading it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! And if anyone has any suggestions on how to make this fanfic better, please let me know. .**

**Until next chapter... **


	2. Chapter 2: Planning For Tomorrow

**I do not own Host Club.**

**This is chapter two and I hope that it is enjoyable! Yesu!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Planning For Tomorrow**

A few days later Kyouya was sitting in front of his laptop, shuffling through all the data that he as acquired on Kara Asakuma for Haruhi. It was not easy getting information on this girl, but it was Kyouya after all and he got what he needed using any method that was required to get the job finished.

At first Kyouya was just going to share the information with Haruhi during lunch since she was the one interested in the girl first, but the others began to show interest in the young woman as well, so he decided to just tell them all at the same time to get it over with. The seven of them had decided to meet in the music room so he could tell them then. He was currently waiting for them all to get there.

He sighed, wondering how long it would take for them to finally get there. He was about ready to go look for them when the door opened and they all entered.

"What took you so long?" Kyouya asked.

"We saw her in the hallway." Hunny explained. Tears began to form in his eyes. "And she ran away from us, so I tried to catch her, but she was too fast."

"Here is some cake." Mori said, holding it out for Hunny, who immediately became happy and began to eat the cake rapidly.

"So, what did you find out about Miss Mysterious?" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya waited a moment until everyone sat down and was quiet. "Asakuma is not her real name. When she entered high school she wished to be called Kara instead of her real name, Yubiwa Asakuma."

"She wanted to change her name?" Hunny asked, tilting his head to the side. "Yubiwa is a cute name."

Kyouya nodded. "The reason for the name change is unknown, but I'm sure she has her reasons for doing it. Her birthday is December second, making her a Sagittarius. Right now she is sixteen years old. When Kara's parents first got married, they did not have much money. Her parent's came from the same money zone as Haruhi."

Everyone looked at Haruhi, then turned back to Kyouya, their interest intensified.

"But one day her mother, Minami Asakuma, and her current boss got a idea for a cosmetic line and started the buisness named Hoshi Cosmetics. It was sucessful immediatly. They recently started exporting their products all over the world. The comany was started when Kara was eight years old. Her father, Toya Asakuma, using some of the money from Minami-sans's company started his own company which deals with commercial advertising. Around this time Kara was about nine years old. Toya-san's company succes was a little rocky at the start, but it quickly improved."

Tamaki smiled happily. "What a wonderful way for a family to help each other! I bet they get along so well."

"For the most part, at first, they were like a family and got along very well. From what I gathered, Minami-san complained a lot about Kara never having any friends. Any friends that Kara has had have either moved away, lost contact or seen her too much of a loner and stopped talking to her. It seems that the two of them have argued over this many times over the years. Their arguments became more intense when Kara was thirteen and her mother started talking aabout who would run the company when she deciced to retire. There has never been mention of Kara taking over since Minami-san claims that "her daughter is too stupid and slow to know what to do with anything other than video games.'" This upset Kara and she began to withdraw more toward everything."

Kaoru snapped his fingers. "I think I remember hearing about her back then. Didn't she skip a lot of school."

Kyouya nodded. "Yes, she skipped school and would stay away from home for days. She was going through a rebellious stage, I guess you could say. Eventually she calmed down and started to go to school reguraly again. But she wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was required of her. But it would she would try to talk as less as possible."

"Is Kara-chan and her mother gotten along any better?" Hunny asked as he hugged onto Usa-chan.

"Over the last three years the rip between the mother-daughter relationship has been torn further and further apart. The two of them hardly ever talk to each other. Being one of six children doesn't help that much either. The relationship between her parents isn't good either. They are still together, and neither seems to want a divorce, but they are known to argue all the time."

"Why are they still together then?" Hikaru asked.

"They want their kids to grow up with their parents being there and active in their lives. Which is understanable, to a certain point."

"Poor Kara-chan. Wouldn't be sad for parents to fight all the time, Takashi?" Hunny asked.

Mori nodded in agreement.

"How old are her siblings?" Haruhi wondered.

"Tsume is fifteen, Machi is thirteen, Kage is ten, and Aya is eight years old. The other sister, Hoshi, age is unknown. No one seemed to know, or they would not give out this information. I presume that she is between the ages of sixteen and thirteen since she is going to a school out of the country right now. That is all that I was able to find out." Kyouya said.

"Wow! Kyou-chan did lots of good work." Hunny said.

"Why would someone try to hide her age?" Haruhi wondered.

"I don't know. To find out you would need to talk to Kara." Kyouya said.

Dramatical tears poured down Tamaki's face. "We must help her to open up to others and have friends. We must! If she had friends that discarded her like that, then she did not have real friends. We must help her find the right friends!"

"Settle down, would you?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, you're so cold." Tamaki cried.

"I want to help her too, you just need to settle down." Haruhi said.

"So how are we going to go about this, my lord?" Kaoru asked.

"We must act fast, before it is too late!" Tamaki said.

"Too late for what?" Haruhi asked.

"Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, for the next day or two I will need you to keep track of Kara-chan to see how she spends her afternoons. That way we can understand the suffering princess a little bit more." Tamaki said.

Mori and Hunny both nodded.

"I already know that. She spends her time wandering around the school, or around the park, trying to stay away from her house as much as possible." Kyouya said.

"You could have said that sooner, ya know." Tamaki said. "Then we should try to find away to bring her to this room where she cannot escape."

"And how are you going to do after that, huh?" Haruhi asked. "Keep her trapped here until she decides to become your friend?"

"Good idea, Haruhi. We can put her in that cage we used on Shota." Tamaki said.

"I wasn't serious about that!" Haruhi yelled.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You'll be in charge of capturing her. Do not let anything get in your way of catching her!" Tamaki said.

"Yes, my lord!" The twins saluted.

"Mori-senpai! Hunny-senpai! I need you to be on nearby when those two capture Kara-chan incase she manages to get away from them. If she gets away, then it is up to you to get her."

"Yes!" They both said.

"Haruhi, you will be in charge of buying supplying the room with Kara-chan's favorite foods. Kyouya, help her with that."

"Yes, Tamaki." Kyouya said.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Haruhi asked out loud.

"Because it's Tamaki." Kyouya whispered.

"And I, observe all that is happening and oversee all." Tamaki said.

"When should we catch her, my lord?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you think you can come up with a plan by tomorrow?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course." Kaoru smiled.

"Good. We'll act tomorrow." Tamaki said, smiling like a moron.

"I'm really getting a bad feeling..." Haruhi said, but no one heard her.

* * *

**I went back and majorly edited this chapter. I felt that Kyouya was talking for way to long and I wanted the others to interact more with what he was telling them. So that is why this is differnet now. I really like what I did with it. .**

**Not much happened in this chapter, but you got to learn quite a bit about Kara. **

**Please let me know if you like this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Catch You, Catch Me

**I do not own Ouran School Host Club. I do however own Kara and all the other original characters that shall be brought into this fanfic, that is unless I say otherwise.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Catch You, Catch Me**

For the majority of the night Hikaru and Kaoru talked about ways they could catch Kara. Most of their plans they had to discard since they required cages, tranquilizer guns and other such things that were 'too dangerous'. They decided to try to make it simple by having to corner the girl, then capture her by force. They thought that would be best since they were taller and stronger than she was. The two of them fell asleep, looking forward to how they were going to catch their prey and as they rested, they realized that they might have to use cages and nets after all... just to make things more interesting...

All throughout class the next day, the twins fidgeted in their seats.

"Can't you two sit still?' Haruhi asked them.

"No, we can't." Hikaru said.

"We want the time to go by faster!" Kaoru said.

"We want to see if our plan will work."

"And if it doesn't, then we have to make a new one."

"But I think this one will work."

"Me too."

"This plan doesn't require anything illegal like tranquilizer guns or anything... does it?" Haruhi asked, worried about what they planned to do.

"Of course not. We were thinking about using one, but found it too troublesome to sneak it into school."

"We're going to try to make this catch as simple as possible."

"That is good..." She sighed. _'Even though they say they are going to do it the simple way... I don't think they will...'_

* * *

After class everyone was ready and in place for the grand chase. Kaoru and Hikaru were walking around the school, trying to locate Kara while Hunny and Mori were close by. Kyouya and Haruhi were at the store. While Tamaki was-

"Why couldn't I have gone to the store with Haruhi! It's not fair!" The four of them jumped a little as Tamaki cried loudly into the walkie-talkie that each of them were carrying.

"You're the one who told them to go, my lord." Kaoru said as he lifted the machine to his mouth.

"For the last time, you have to be quiet or she is going to hear the twins before they are close to her." They heard Kyouya tell Tamaki.

"Noo! Daddy does not want to be quiet!" Tamaki yelled.

"This was a good idea to use these." Hunny said happily through the walkie-talkie.

"Where are you?" Kaoru asked as he turned the corner of the hallway.

"Waiting on the stairs down the hallway from you." Mori said.

"Wah! I wanted to tell them."

"Sorry."

"It's all right, Takashi."

"Hikaru, where are you?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm on the- Oh! Is that her?" Hikaru said, there were sounds of him running.

Kaoru ran down the hall, hoping he and his brother would cut her off at the corner of the hall. Up ahead he saw a shadow coming closer. He managed to get there before the person could turn the corner. The running person bumped into Kaoru and stumbled backward. He looked and saw that it was Kara. She looked up at him with blank eyes.

"Sorry." She was about to run past, but Hikaru burst forward and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go." Hikaru said.

"Let go." She said, then she tugged really hard and broke free. She rushed off.

"Are you ok?' Kaoru asked.

"Yea, she's really strong... I grabbed a hold of her back there, but she managed to pull away."

"This isn't going to be easy, will it?"

"No, I don't think it is."

"We got over confident."

"Yea. Should we use it?"

"Yea, I think it will come down to it."

"All right, let's go get it." Hikaru began to talk in the walkie-talkie. "Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, she's coming toward you. Activate Plan B. If this fails, we're going to plan C."

* * *

"We see her." Mori said as he took a step away from the wall he had been leaning against.

Hunny stood in the middle of the stairway as she approached, Mori was standing nearby. Hunny hugged onto Usa-chan.

Kara went to step around Hunny, but he blocked her by quickly stepping in front of her.

Kara jumped back, surprised by the sudden movement.

"Hello, Kara-chan. Wanna play with Usa-chan with me?' He smiled up at her.

"I'm busy. Sorry." She told him.

"Hehe, you spoke three words. Kyou-chan said you would only speak one or two words at a time. But I got you to say three words. Yay!"

Kara saw that in the reflection of Usa-chan's eye that there was a really tall guy coming up behind her. She had a feeling these people were connected to the twins since they had the same looking walkie-talkies. "Please excuse me." She quickly sat on the handrail of the stairs and slid all the way down. She jumped off and started to run.

"Plan B did not work." Mori said into the walkie-talkie.

"We're initiating Plan C, then." Kaoru responded.

* * *

Plan C was to catch Kara in a net. The twins were set up on either side of the wall of a hallway where they thought Kara would walk around in next. The net lying on the floor between the two of them. They made it so the person walking toward them would not know there was a net, and when they were close enough, the twins would bring it up and wrap it around her.

They heard soft footsteps coming toward them. They both grinned at each other.

The footsteps came closer and finally, it was time. The two pulled the net up and brought it around the person.

"What the! They heard a familiar voice call out.

"My lord?" Hikaru said, looking at the blond older male. "What are you doing here?"

"The batteries on my walkie-talkie died so I came out to see if you guys caught her. But... But... you ended up catchign me!" Tamaki cried, trying to get out of the tangled net, but only got himself further tangled in the mess.

"This didn't work." Hikaru whined.

"On to Plan D, then?" Kaoru asked.

'Yea." Hikaru said as he began to walk away.

"Hey! Help me out of here, would you?" Tamaki said, reaching out to them.

"Later, my lord. We have a job to do."

"Remember, you said don't let anything get in our way."

The two of them snickered as they rushed away to plot the next action.

"Both of you get back here and help me!" Tamaki tried running after them, but he fell and landed on his face. Tears poured down his face. "Ouch..."

* * *

Plan D was a little like Plan C in the case that Kaoru and Hikaru were both on either side of a hallway. But this time instead of a net, they had a piece of rope. They planned on tripping Kara and grabbing her while she was disoriented.

Hikaru looked down the hallway quickly.

"Is there someone coming?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, but I don't know who it is though. It could be her though..."

Kaoru nodded.

They waited until they saw the first foot step out into the open, then they pulled on the rope as hard as they could.

They saw their victim begin to stumble, then fall to the ground. They looked disappointed at their result.

"That's not Kara..." Hikaru began.

"...that's Mori-senpai." Kaoru said.

They both rushed to Mori and helped him up.

"What were you doing in there?" Hikaru asked. "Weren't you suppose to patrol the other side?"

"I was looking for Hunny. We got split up." Mori told them, rubbing his head.

At that moment, a small beeping sounded from a thing that looked like a pager on Hikaru's pants. He grabbed it and smiled.

And on Hikaru's pants, he too had a small machine and he grabbed it as well and grinned.

"But Plan E and Plan F caught someone." Hikaru said.

"One of them must be Kara."

Hikaru nodded. "Let's go check. You go to site F, I'll go to Site E. We'll meet up afterwards."

Kaoru nodded.

They both ran off in different directions, leaving Mori standing there alone.

Hikaru began to have a feeling that Plan E was the one that worked. Plan E was a wonderful plan that required a cage to fall down on a person when they stepped on a certain spot on the ground. It was flawless.

As Hikaru came closer, he realized that this plan was full of flaws... the cage did not have Kara in it... but Umehito Nekozawa of the Dark Club. Hikaru sighed.

"Hey, could you help me out of here? A cage fell on top of me." Umehito said, looking at Hikaru from under his robes.

Hikaru said nothing and made his way to Site F.

Meanwhile Kaoru made it to Site F. It was quite like Plan E, except for a cage that fell, a net wrapped around the victim and hung them in the air.

When Kaoru came within hearing range of the net, he realized he could hear crying. Familiar crying. He rushed forward and found that the net did not contain Kara, but it contained Hunny.

"Kaoru! Please help me! I was caught." Hunny cried.

"Mori-senpai, I found Hunny. He's in a net by the science room." He said into the walkie-talkie. "Don't worry Hunny, Mori-senpai is on his way. I have to go find Hikaru now." He then turned and ran toward Site F. On the way he tried to contact his brother about Plan E failing, but all he got was static.

As Kaoru ran he could see a shadow ahead of him getting closer and closer. He realized that this could be Kara and rushed forward. He rounded the corner and felt great pain on his nose. He held his nose and looked at his brother, who was also holding his nose as well.

"I thought you were her..." Kaoru explained.

"Me too." Hikaru said.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, come back to the room." They heard Kyouya say. There were large cuts of static in-between the rest of what he said. "We... come...as...fast..."

"What was the last thing he said?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. Let's go back."

Hikaru nodded.

They rushed to the room.

Mori managed to get Hunny down. And they headed to the room. Tamaki, who didn't get the message, continue to try to get out of the net. Luckily for him, Mori and Hunny found him and helped him out. They informed him of what Kyouya said and they quickly made their way to the room together.

The five of them met up in front of the Third Music room.

"Why did Kyou-chan call us?" Hunny asked.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Tamaki said. He opened the door.

What they found inside made them all gasp in surprise.

* * *

**Yea... so... I wrote this chapter at like... two of three in the morning... so I'm sorry for the crazy weirdness and wildness of it all...  
**

**Luckily I edited it at around one in the afternoon though, so I think I got rid of any small problems that may have been there. .**

**Please let me know what you think of this fanfic! I love to hear what people say! Yesu!**


	4. Chapter 4: End Result

**I do not own Host Club. I do however own Kara and any other original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: End Result**

What they found inside made them all gasp in surprise. Sitting at a table with Kyouya and Haruhi was Kara. She was sitting silently eating what looked like chocolate covered cherries.

"You got her? How?" Tamaki asked. He was amazed.

"It was quite easy..." Kyouya said. He started to explain how it was done...

* * *

While Kyouya and Haruhi were at the store, they listened to all the commotion on the walki-talkies.

"Do you think they will be able to catch her?' Haruhi asked.

Kyouya shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. We need to get food we can bait her with... My sources tell me she desperately loves chocolate covered cherries... Do they sell those here?" He said as he looked at the foods around him. "The layout of this store is very pecular."

"It's the same as any other store. But yes, they should be down the candy aisle. It's two aisles over." Haruhi said as she led the way.

They arrived down an aisle that had pacakagees of cookies, candies, cakes and other kind of sweets on either side. Kyouya stared at the prices with pure pleased shock. "We could save so much more money if we brought Hunny's snacks from here. But do they have the same quality..." He began to take rapid notes.

"Here are the chocoloate covered cherries." Haruhi said as she pointed to the stack of them. "Each box contains ten of them."

"Grab six boxes... just to be safe. And grab a dozen boxes of those cookies right there. And another ten of those little mini cakes, right there. We should get some small napkins. They have those here, right?"

"Y-yes, they do."

Kyouya turned to go get the napkins.

"W-wait up, do you expect me to carry all of it?" Haruhi said, with a annoyed look on her face.

Kyouya stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "Should I get a commoner cart for you then?"

"No, I'll get it myself." Haruhi hurried past him to where the carts were kept. "Stupid rich bastards." Over her walkie-talkie she heard Tamaki cry out : "Why couldn't I have gone to the store with Haruhi! It's not fair!" Haruhi would have replied back to him but both of her hands were on the cart and Kaoru had already replied with: "You're the one who told them to go, my lord." Then she heard Kyouya say: "For the last time, you have to be quiet or she is going to hear the twins before they are close to her." And by that time, she was back in the aisle with Kyouya. While she had been getting the cart she passed the napkins and threw a stack of them in the cart.

"I told the idiot several times this morning that he had to be quiet so the twins could do thier job. But no, Tamaki has to be an idiot. I think he is going to ruin everything. So in that case, I think we need eleven boxes of the cherries."

"Why do we need so many?" Haurhi asked as she began to put the boxes into the cart.

"For bait." He explained.

She decided that she didn't want to ask him further. It was probably best that she did not know all of the details at the moment.

"Come, let's go buy this." Kyouya said as he made his way to the front of the store where the cashiers were.

* * *

Shorty after the two were back in the club room. On the way inside they did not run into any of the others. Kyouya began to open a package of the chocolate covered cherries and placed a seven of them each on a napkin. He then wrote a few notes on small pieces of paper, folded them in half so they would be easy to read. He then placed a paper on each napkin and the chocolate and took four of them.

"Haruhi, get the others for me, would you?" Kyouya said as he headed toward the door; Haruhi following him with the other three in her hands. He placed one a few feet in front of the door. He walked a few feet to the left and placed another one, he did it again and again. He then took the ones from Haruhi and placed them on the floor as well.

"Is this how you are going to use it as bait?" Haruhi asked. She couldn't help but think it was a rather nonrealistic way to catch someone. Things like this only happened on television or comic books. "What if she doesn't come this way? And what if someone else starts to eat the candy?"

"Oh, I think she will. I'm guessing that Plan B will not work. She will try to trick them by going to the first floor, they will think she is planning to advoid the upper floors so they will look down there. Then coming back up here where she knows she will be most likely safer. She will see the chocolates and walk right into the room."

"But will she eat them?" Haruhi asked. "She might think they are for someoen else or something."

Kyouya pointed to the paper he put on each one. "She'll read those and know they are for her." He walked back into the room and sat down. Haruhi stayed out a moment longer to read the notes. The one farthest from the door read: "Asakuma Kara, this is for you." The next one read: "Another one for you." The third: "Another one." Fourth: "Eat this one too." Fifth: Again, this is for Asakuma Kara." Sixth: "Eat this and go to the next one." The seventh note was longer. It read: "Asakuma Kara, there are more chocolate covered cherries inside that you may have. Come in and get them." Haruhi sighed, believing that something like this would never work.

"Haruhi, hurry up in here before she gets here." Kyouya called out to her.

"Yeah, yeah." Haruhi walked into the room and left the door opened a crack since Kyouya motioned for her to do so. "What do we do now?"

"Wait." Kyouya told her calmly.

She said down and they waited.

They didn't have to wait every long before they heard the crumbling of paper and napkins right outside the door. Haruhi was about to get up to peek to see if that was Kara or not, but Kyouya motioned for her to sit back down; she did so.

Forty-seconds later the door opened slowly. Kara stepped into the room and looked around. She saw Kyouya and Haruhi and froze. She looked at them uncertainly and almost turned to leave, but Kyouya stood up.

"Please don't go. We and our friends just want to talk to you. There are more of those cherries." Kyouya said in a calm tone.

Kara sighed. "Fine." She walked over and sat in the chair opposite the other two.

Kyouya handed her a bowl filled with the candy. She took it and placed it in front of her. She took one and ate it.

At that moment, they heard Kaoru talk over the walkie-talkie. He was telling Mori where to find Hunny.

"Should you tell your friends that I'm caught? They seemed pretty serious about catching me." Kara said.

"We should, Tamaki would be really upset if he knew we had her here while they were all running around like idiots." Haruhi said.

"You're right." Kyouya sighed. He really didn't want to call them back yet. He was curious as to how far they would go to try to catch one young woman. He brought the machine to his mouth and and said: "Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, Mori, Tamaki, come back to the room." Before he finished the rest, he grabbed a crumbled piece of paper and grounded it up against the speaker as he talked so the only words that came out were: "We... come...as...fast..."

"Why did you do that?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya shrugged. "To make them get here faster. They probably think something is wrong."

"That is rather cruel, don't you think? Oh well, it's not like I care. Do you want any of these? I feel uncomfortable eating by myself." Kara said.

Haruhi blinked, amazed at hearing her speak such a long string of words. "N-no thank you."

"I'll have one." Kyouya said as he took on and ate it.

Kara sat back in her chair and looked at the table. She was about to ask them why they were after her, but just at the moment the door opened slowly, revealing the other memebers of the Host Club.

* * *

"Shes' here? How?" Tamaki asked.

"By using the information that I had gathered to my advantage. But that is beside the point at the moment. Tamaki, don't you have something you would like to say?" Kyouya said, indicating to Kara.

"Ah, yes. I do." Tamaki said as he smiled.

Everyone came in and sat down.

"We are the Host Club. We-" Tamaki began.

"She knows what it is." Kyouya said. "We can skip that part."

Tamaki pouted his lip, but quickly got over it. "Moving on. We, the Host Club, have seen you and want you to join us! So, will you join us?" Tamaki said, kneeling by her chair.

"If you join, you can have all the cakes and candies you want. It's lost of fun." Hunny told her.

"That... is why you brought me here? To ask if I want to join this club?" Kara asked.

"Yes. We always see you alone and we want you to be our friend." Tamaki told her.

"Friends? No offense, but who needs them." She stood up. "If you don't mind. I think it would be best if I left now. I would be useless to this club or yours. You're all guys who 'please' females. That kind of club doesn't interest me." She began to walk away, but stopped when Tamaki grabbed her wrist gently. He then stepped so he was standing before her.

"Don't say such cruel things. Friends are wonderful things and everyone should have some. Won't you please think about joining?" Tamaki said, smiling at her. "You would be great her. You can be Kyouya's assitant and waitress.

Kara sighed. "I'll think about it. But I'm not guaranteeing anything. Now, if you don't mind, I should be leaving now."

Kyouya stood up. "May I ask you a question."

"Sure." Kara said, looking at him.

"Why do you wander around the here after school is left out? Do you do it to advoid your home?" He asked.

Kara flinched. She looked down, making her hair shield her face. "What does that have to do with anything? Why the hell do you know that?"

"Please answer."

"Yes, I hang around here to advoid my home. Hundreds of people do it. The place they chose may be different, but the outcome is the same."

"Do your parents wonder why you are late coming home?" He asked.

"I don't know. They never question me about it."

"If they ever did question you, how would you respond?"

"I don't know."

"If you were to join this club, wouldn't it be easier for you to tell them?"

"Yea, I guess."  
"So in the long-run, this club would benefit you, correct?"

"I guess."

"So why don't you join?"

"Just let me think... all right?" Kara turned and ran out of the room.

Kyouya grinned. "I think that went well."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, then at Kyouya. She sighed and muttered, "He had this planned all the way from the beginning... The Shadow King strikes again..."

Hunny looked at the doorway. "Having her join would be good for her... right?"

Tamaki nodded. "If she joins, then we can help her become more friendly and learn that friends are good. You'll help me with that, right Hunny?"

Hunny nodded. "Yep! I'll help out lots!"

"Oh, Hunny, we got you more cakes and cookies." Kyouya said.

"Yay!" Hunny said as she jumped up and down happily.

"How long do you think it will take for her to decide?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya shrugged. "Who knows. We'll just have to wait."

"I hope it is soon. Daddy doesn't like to wait." Tamaki said.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was lame at all. I know that is like a really not normal way to capture anyone, but I found it amusing, so I used it. LOL! I really like how this fanfic is going so far. I want to change some things in this story, but I don't think I will ever go about doing that. I'm rather satisfied with how it is going so far.**

**Anywho, please R&R! .**


	5. Chapter 5: Discussions

**I do not own Ouran School Host Club, though I really, really, really wish I did cuz that would be so awesome... though I wouldn't do such a good job as Bisco Hatori-sama, so I guess it's better that she does... Anywho... this chapter revolves more around Kara... well... the whole chapter does... oops...**

**Chapter Five: Discussions**

Kara walked of the girls' bathroom in the nearby junior high school wearing a plain black short sleeve dress. It went down to her knees. She wore a cape that went flew behind her. She held a black backpack in her hand.

"You really don't like wearing that school dress uniform, do you?" A boy said from her right. He was leaning against the wall. He looked exactly like Kara, but he had short black hair that was long enough to hang slightly in his face. He was also shorter than her; only coming up to her chin. "You should wear that one black dress of yours to school tomorrow."

"You know I hate bright dresses. And plus the puffy arm things on them drive me crazy. I've been wearing the male uniform the last few days and no one has tried to stop me. So I think I shall continue to do it."

"I think you should wear the dress. I'm curious as to what mother will do to prevent you from wearing it." The boy said.

"Maemi, you know that mother will do nothing." Kara said, snorting a little through her nose.

"What's wrong?" Maemi said, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Nothing. Let's go." Kara began walking down the hallway.

"I'll carry your bag for you." Maemi said, taking the bag from her before she could protest. He swung it over his back. "I know you're thinking about something, so just tell me. You know you'll get a stomach ache if you keep what you want to say inside for too long."

"I'll tell you when we get to the park. I don't want to say anything right now. Ok?"

Maemi nodded. "Fine."

When they arrived at the park, Kara sat down on a bench and began to bite her lip gently. Maemi sat down next to her and looked at her.

"So, what is it?" He asked.

"Today at school, these students from the Host Club were running all over the school trying to catch me." She paused.

"We're you caught?" He asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said. "They used chocolate covered cherries to catch me. I would do anything for those... how they knew that... I don't know, but it's rather scary that strangers would something so intimate like that, ya know?"

Maemi nodded.

"So anywho, they then asked if I would join this club of theirs. I told them I would think about it, but I don't think but I don't think I am going to join."

"Why not? I think you should. It might be fun. And you could meet some new friends."

"I know. But... I don't want any new friends. They always abandon me either way, so what is the point." She told him. "Besides, I don't do so well when it comes to other people."

"That is why you should join. So you can get use to being around lots of people." He said.

She looked at him. "You're pretty adamant about me joining this silly club, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Are you up to something?"

"Nope, are you?'

"No. But I really do think you are."

"That is for you to assume and me to know."

"That sounded suspicious. You're being suspicious."

"Aren't we all?"

"I guess so." Kara poked her cheek. "What were we talking about?"

"The Host Club."

"Oh yea. Hehe. Wouldn't it be funny if I did make lots of friends. That sure would show mother that I am able to have friends." She giggled at the thought.

Maemi nodded. "It sure would. Are you going to join then?"

"I am still going to think about it. I'm not sure." Kara told him. "Hey, I just remembered that they are having a small carnival going on over by dad's office building, wanna go check it out before we go home?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Maemi smiled.

"Then let's go." Kara said as she led the way.

"Kyouya, do you think she will join us?" Tamaki said, over the phone.

"For the last time, I don't know. Will you stop calling me? This is the sixth time you called me tonight." Kyouya said, beginning to get irrated with his friend.

"I know, but I really want to know!" Tamaki whined.

"Why don't you call the others?" Kyouya asked.

"I have. They don't know either and Haruhi hasn't picked up her phone after the first time I called her. I think there is something wrong at her house. Should we check it out?"

"I think she is just not picking up her phone. Calm down."

Tamaki sighed. "Are you sure you don't know? You did gather the information on her."

"She's a rather unpredictable person. So it could go either way." Kyouya told him.

"I see. Well, I'll let you go then. See ya later." He said.

"Later." Kyouya was about to put the phone down, but stopped and said, "Oh, Tamaki?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me again tonight." He then slammed down the phone.

The next day at school, Tamaki ran around the whole building looking for Kara. He saw Kyouya up ahead and ran toward him. "Kyouya! She's not here! Where is she?"

"Who? Haruhi? I just saw her." Kyouya said, turning to look at the exasperated Tamaki.

"No, Kara. She's suppose to give us her answer."

"She didn't say it would be today." Kyouya pointed out. "She's probably took the day off. She normally takes off the days of school with the number three in it."

"R-really? Why? Where is she? At home? We should make a home call." Tamaki said. "Assemble everyone!"

"Hold on. She takes these days off and hangs out at her father's company. Apparently it's a secret way those two piss Minami off. They've been doing this since she was nine years old."

"Oh... Will she be here tomorrow?" Tamaki asked.

"Most likely."

Tamaki smiled. "That is good. Well, we better be off to class."

Kara stepped out of the car that had just stopped in front of her father's building. The driver, Masami Tatsumi was holding the door open for her. She had told him multiple times that he did not have to open it for her, but he kept on doing it so she had given up on telling him. Her father had arrived earlier than her so she was alone as looked up at the building. It was a tall building with forty of fifty floors, Kara could never remember.

"Would you like me to pick you up at the normal time?" the driver, a young man around twenty-five years old asked her. He had blond hair and blues eyes.

"No, I have something to take care of later. Thank you though, Masami-san." She told him. "But could you have someone drop my bike off here later?"

"Sure, I'll get right on it. Your welcome." He sighed. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Tatsumi. Masami-san makes me sound old."

"Hehe. Sorry about that. I'll try to remember next time. Have a nice day."

"Thanks. Have a nice day as well." He closed the door and got back in the drivers seat as she walked up the stairs and walked into the building. He stayed and made sure she made it through the doors safely before taking off.

She walked over to the elevators, on the way several people said hello to her. She said hello back and continued on her way. When she got inside she pushed the button to go to the top floor where her fathers office was. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she got off.

"Hello Yubiwa-chan. How are you?" Her father's secretary, Asmara Ai, smiled at her. She was a woman in her mid-forties. She had been at the company ever since it started.

"I'm fine. Thank you. How are you?" She stopped in front of the desk.

"Good, thank you. Guess what, my youngest is finally going to kindergarden this year." She smiled.

"Kokoro? She's already in kindergarden? That's sounds exciting." Kara said.

"It is. She loves it so far."

Kara looked at the doorway of her fathers office and saw her father talking with some other men in suits. They appeared to be arguing. One of the men in suits closed the door as they began to talk louder.

"What is going on?" Kara asked, keeping her eyes on the door as she continued to watch them talk.

"Oh, something about a disagreement how a pop commercial was suppose to be displayed. It should be cleared up soon. I wouldn't go in there right now, it might anger the two men in there."

Kara nodded. "I'm going to go wait in the break room, is that ok?'

"Sure, go ahead." Ai smiled to her. "Come back here if you get too bored waiting, all right?"

"Ok, thank you." She walked past's Ai's desk and past her fathers door. She past several other closed office doors as she made her way to the break room at the far end of the hallway. When she was hallway there, a door opened in front of her and a tall young man about five foot seven inches stood before her. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was about twenty-four years old.

He smiled down at her. "Hello Yubiwa-san."

"Hi, Izumi-san."

'Your father asked me to keep you in my office while those two are here. Those two guys will find any reason to blame your father for something. And they would think having you wander around, a non-employee, be irresponsible. It was my idea, your father said that they can think whatever they want."

"Oh, I see." She stepped into his office and sat down at the chair that was facing his desk.

"I was about to go to the break room. Want me to get you some snacks and drinks?"

"Ah, yes, please." She said. She didn't say what she wanted since Izumi already knew what she liked.

He came back several minutes later and handed her bags of chips and cookies and a couple pops.

He sat down at his desk and smiled at her. "So, is anything new at your school?"

"Not really. But these guys asked me to join this club of theirs yesterday."

"Wow, that sounds exciting. What did you say?"

"I told them I would think about it."

"You should join. Clubs are rather fun, at least that is what I heard and saw from the other students. I never had enough time to join one. But now that I think back on it, I kinda wish I could have."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Maybe I will give it a try." She said.

"That's good." He began to dig around in a drawer in his desk. "A couple of days ago I got you a present while I was in America. I don't know if you have them yet, but I remember you talking about them the last time you were here. Where the heck are they?" He began to look on the other side of his desk. "Ah, there they are." He pulled out a stack of manga. "I got all the ones that were available in English so far. I'll sure by the next time I go the rest will be available and I'll get them then."

"Oh my gosh! You got them all for me? Thank you so much, Izumi-kun. I've been wanting them in English for so long. I'm was curious how they would translate it over there." She began to look at all the books with wonder. She then leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"Ah, your welcome. I'm glad you like them."

"You don't mind if I start to read them now, do you?" She said, smiling.

"No, go ahead. I have to enter some data into the computer anyway. You know, you should smile more."

"Hehn? Why?"

"You have a nice smile." Izumi smiled, then turned to the computer and began to type.

Kara shrugged, grabbed the first volume and began to read. As she read she snacked on the food that he brought her and waited until her father was through with his meeting.

Meanwhile Tamaki was groaning in his class.

"Is it the tomorrow yet?" He whined.

"No, so shut up."

"I don't wanna." Tamaki pouted, but quieted down since the teacher was looking at him.

X X

**But with this chapter you get to know more about her and such. Oh, and with her brother, his name was originally Tsume, but I changed it to Maemi. So if there is a Tsume anywhere floating around in there, it was not changed and it's not some other character. So yea... hmm... I think that was all I wanted to say... **

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read it and reviewed it. bows Thank you!**

**Please R&R...**


	6. Chapter 6: What Must Be Done Now

**I do not own Host Club. However, I do own Maemi, Kara and any other original character I decide to throw in to the mix.**

**Chapter Six: What Must Be Done Now**

Fifty minutes later Izumi's phone began to ring. He turned from the computer and picked it up. "Hello this is Sumisu Izumi, how can I help you? Oh, it's you. Is the meeting over? ...Yea, she's here. ...We'll be right there." He set the phone back on the receiver and stood up. "The meeting is over. Your father wants us to come into the office."

"Ok." Kara gathered her belongings and they both walked out of the door. In the hallway Kara said: "Thanks again for the books."

"Your welcome." He said, smiling down at her.

They came to her Toya's office door and Izumi opened it for her. She walked in.

"Hi, dad. How's work today?" She asked, giving him a brief smile.

"Fine, fine. It would've been better if I didn't have to see those two ninnies today." He said. "Sorry that took so long. I had to make some phone calls after they left. But I have to tell you something that has come up. Yubiwa, Masami-san just called and said he had your bike brought here and it is waiting downstairs for you. Also, he said that your mother is going to be dropping in today."

"Why is she coming here?" Kara asked, dropping into the seat across from her father's desk while Izumi sat in the other one.

"Probably just one of her subtle ways to bother me. But no matter, it won't affect me. But I just wanted to warn the two of you incase you didn't want to be here when she came." He told them.

Kara thought for a moment how much her mother hated Izumi for some reason. She decided now was the time to ask. She had been meaning to for so long... "So, uh, why does mother dislike Izumi-san so much?"

Izumi looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth, then looked at Toya.

"Hmm, that is a good question. And I do know the answer and I will tell you that someday, but not today. Today is not a good time for that. Knowing your mother she will be on her way anytime now, so it is time to decide what you want to do. Izumi, if you like, I could have you run a errand to the Yamaguchi law firm. I was going to ask you to run over there even before this came up, anyway."

"Yes, sir. I will go there. What do you need me to get?"

"I already talked to Wendy there, she'll give you want you need. Now, Yubiwa, how about you?"

Kara thought about the last time she was there when her mother came to her father's work. She never wanted to have the experience again. While her mother was there she acted polite and calm, but later on that day at home Minami kept yelling and complaining about her being there. So Kara vowed to never be there while her mother was there, at least, that is if she could help it. "W-would it be all right if I, uh, escaped? I don't want what happened last time to happen again... I'm sorry."

"I understand. It's not your fault so you have no reason to apologize."

"But I'm running from my own mother."

"It's not your fault your mother is the way she is. So you have to reason to apologize. I think anyone with a right mind would avoid someone like that." He smiled at her. "Now, I hear you were invited to a club, why don't you go check it out and see if you like it or not, all right?"

"How did you know?" Kara looked at him, surprised.

"Sorry, but I head all that you and Izumi said in his office. I had the speakerphone on and listened through the earpiece. I needed to keep me calm while those two buffoons complained. Thanks to you two, I kept my cool." He bowed to them slightly in his chair.

"Your welcome, sir." Izumi nodded back.

"Ah, your welcome, I guess. I guess I'll check out this club." Kara said. "I should be making my escape now."

"And I should go on my errand now."

"I'll see ya later dad." Kara said.

Toya stood up and hugged his daughter. "Sorry this was cut short today."

"It's ok." Kara said.

"See you later, sir." Izumi bowed.

"Later, Izumi-san."

Kara waved to her father as she and Izumi left the room.

"Hold on a second, I have to run back to my office for my keys, then lets ride the elevator together, ok?"

"All right."

He ran back to his office and came back a second later with a black jacket on. They made their way to the elevator and got on.

"I wonder what my father was going to tell us. Do you know?" She looked up at him.

He looked away. "... yes."

"C'mon and tell me then. Please?"

"I can't. He told me not to tell unless he was there with us." He told her.

"Izumi... tell me, please? You've always been like a older brother to me, just tell me."

He sighed. "He was going to say something about-" He stopped when the door bell ran and it opened. "Saved by the bell. You'll just have to wait, all right? Are you going back to your school? Want me to give you a lift?"

"No, that's all right. I have my bike. Thanks anyway." She smiled at him.

"Your welcome. Well, then, I'll see you later, I have one more floor to go. Have a nice day."

Kara stepped off the elevator. "Thanks. I hope you have a nice day as well. Later."

"Later." He waved as the door closed.

Kara walked outside and located her bike. She hopped on and started to pedal toward her school.

She parked her bike and placed it in the bushes so no one would see it. She then creeped inside. _'I really don't want to go to class right now... So I'll go find a empty room and wait there until school is over. Where should I go though? Hmm...'_ She thought this as she began to wander around the hallways, making sure that no one saw her. She walked up the stairs and looked into a room and noticed it was empty. She went in, sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

Kara slowly opened her eyes and did not know how long she had been asleep. It took her a few moments to realize that she was laying down, not sitting, and it was something very soft. _'I was on the floor when I closed my eyes... floors aren't soft... what is going on?' _She sat up and saw that she was in a bed, she could not tell what it was for it was under the blanket. Beside her something moved. She squeaked out in alarm and began to slide away from the thing under the thing. She heard footsteps hurrying over to her. The thing under the blanket began to moan as if it was waking up.

She saw a tall blond male come toward her, she suddenly remembered his name was Tamaki.

"What is the meaning of this? Where am I? Why am I on a bed when I was on a floor?" She said, in a loud demanding voice.

"Quiet! Stay silent before he wakes up!" Tamaki said with a worried look at the small lump on the bed.

"Before who wakes up? Have you lost it? Do you think it is fun to move people around when they are sleeping? Is it a hobby of yours? How would you feel if something like that happen to you, huh?"

Tamaki looked at her curiously. He then looked back at the bed. "It's Honey-senpai. I have to move you now so Honey-senpai does not wake up." He grabbed her and carried her to the couch where everyone else was hiding. He placed her on the seat and sat next to her.

"Good work, my lord." Hikaru smiled.

"Yes, congratulate the idiot who moved a person when they were sleeping onto a bed and freak them out when they woke up. This really isn't considered normal behavior, you know. Do you regularly do this in this club of yours because if it is then this is a rather weird club that should be shot and stuffed into a can and kicked around until there are so many dents in it that you can tell it was a can anymore and the substance inside of it was squished into Wonderland." She told them.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side. "She is sure different from before..."

"She is always grumpy when she first wakes up. She does have AB blood type after all.' Kyouya informed them.

"And what is this knowing my blood type even before I know my own blood type. Are you a stalker? Do you stalk people when they least expect it? Or... or..." she shook her head and her expression became blank. "What was I talking about?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing." Tamaki said, waving his hand.

"Why did I wake up in a bed? Am I still at school?" Kara asked.

"Yes, we found leaning against the wall over there and we thought you would be more comfortable in a bed, so Honey-senpai said you should lay down in this bed. So I put you there and then he got tired and lay down as well." Tamaki said.

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Kara said. "Since you are all here, I assume that class is over for the day, right?"

The twins both nodded. "You assume correct."

"Well, then." She stood up. "I shall depart then. Good day." She began to walk to the door by froze when Tamaki spoke.

"Wait. Have you decided?" Tamaki stood up as well.

"Darn you. I was hoping I could get out before you asked that. But I have decided." She turned around and looked at them all. She felt rather uneasy that they were all looking at her so intently, but she tried not to think about that right now. "My decision is..."

X X

**Ah, a cliff hanger. Don't you just love them?**

**I just realized that this is the second cliffhanger I have had in this fanfic... or is there another one? I can't seem to remember... **

**Anywho, will Kara join? Or will she run out of the room like a hungry hyena chasing after a antelope and never eturn to Ouran High School?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Day That Keeps On Going

**I do not own Host Club. However, I do own Maemi, Kara and any other original character I decide to throw in to the mix.**

**Chapter Seven: The Day That Keeps Going And Going**

"My decision is... that I will join, but under three conditions." She said very seriously, looking mainly at Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Let's hear them." Kyouya said, even though he could guess what they would be.

Kara took in a sharp breath and began to talk rapidly. "The first condition is that I get umlimited amounts of chocolate covered cherries. And the second is that... that... I heard this club, well, at least I think it was this one, dresses up and all that from time to time and I was wondering if I could chose themes or what as to dress up in... ya know? The third is that I I am not to be dressed in light colors. I only like to wear black or other dark colors. Bright colors hurt my eyes."

"That's fine with me. How about you guys?" Tamaki said.

Everyone nodded.

"Welcome to the Host Club then, Kara-chan. I'm so glad you decided to join us. We'll have lots and lots and lots of fun." Tamaki said as she smiled and walked over to her.

The rest of them also stood up and gathered around her, even Honey who had woken up from his nap several moments before.

"We're going to have lots of fun together, right?" Honey asked.

Kara nodded.

They all began to comment how fun it would be and such as.

"Pardon me for disrupting this happy minute, but they will be arriving soon, so we must get ready. Tamaki, take Kara and train her. You seem the best one to do that right now. When you are done, hand her over to Kaoru and Hikaru so they can change her clothing." Kyouya said.

"Do I have to do the waitress thing today?" She began to get nervous. She didn't think she would be rushed into it all this soon.

"No, not today. You have to train a little. Some of the girls are scared of you so we need to, how can I say this, friendly you up a bit." Kyouya told her.

"'Friendly' me up, what do you mean by that? I think I am fine." Kara said.

"Come now, we must get to work on you." Tamaki picked her up and carried her as if one would carry a bride.

"Unhand me!" Kara cried out, surprised to be carried.

Tamaki left to go to the side room.

"Is it ok for him to teach her?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea, it'll be fine. What harm could he do?" Kyouya said.

"I don't know, but it is Tamaki after all..." Haruhi muttered.

The two of them sat down at a table, each facing each other.

"Tamaki-senpai? What-" She began.

"Halt! Daddy needs to think for a moment." He shifted his head to look at her for a moment, trying to think of the way to approach what he needed to do.

"Daddy? Who's that? Are you referring to yourself as that?" She asked him curiously.

"Yes. I am the father of this group so you may call me Daddy if you would like." He smiled at her. "Would you like to call me that?"

"Eh... so what are you going to be training me? Nothing pointless or complicated, I hope."

"I am going to teach you how to be a proper assitant and waitress...well not really a waittress... but... what are they called..." he began to think.

"Yea, I know what you mean. Direct the girls to where they need to go and such as, and find out who they want to be hosted by, right?"

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Yes. Have you been a guest before?"

She shook her head. "No, but I have heard some of the girls talking during class and in the hallways. And yesterday I looked up on the internet about this club of yours and I found your official webiste. It has a pretty nice layout on it."

"I see." He nodded.

"I don't think you have to train me that much. I mean, what I am doing is pretty standard things. Show the weird girls where to go, ask them who they want to be hosted by, and then move on to the next clients." She told him. _'What is wrong with me? Why am I talking so freely like this? I never talk like this infront of people. There is something about these seven guys... I don't know what it is, but it's kinda nice to be able to talk so much... I guess...' _

"Ah, that is what you think, daughter, but there is much that you need to be taught. Such as that voice of yours. You talk as if you are going to a funeral. We must get you to talk more cheerfully. And we need you to get use to talking to lots of people. And we need to get some expression on your face. A pretty face like yours should alway smile."

"I do not talk like that..." As she said that she listened to her voice carefully. "Do I? Maybe I do need a lot of work..." She looked down.

"Don't get discouraged. It's fine, don't worry about it. Now look up, dear daughter and listen to what Father has to say."

Kara looked over at him.

"Now let us begin." Tamaki said, smiling at her.

For the next hour Tamaki taught her how to greet the young ladies and led them to thier seats. He helped her with her voice in sounding more cheerful. She still had her blank tone, but it was very much better, though she still needed some work. Tamaki also showed her how she should walk, with her shoulders relaxed.

"That should do for today. But tomorrow we are going to pratice with real people, all right?"

"Real people? Are you sure?" Uneasyness faced across her face. "I mean, isn't it rather soon?"

Tamaki shook his head. "You'll do fine. It'll only be a few people, so don't worry."

"O-ok." Kara said.

"Now it's the twins' turn. Wait here, I'll go let them know I'm done for the day." Tamaki said. He turned to head toward the door.

"Wah! You're going to leave me alone with them?" Kara said.

"They won't hurt you." Tamaki told her.

"I know that. It's just that... um... it's nothing. Nevermind." Kara shook her head.

"Later." He smiled and left the room.

Kara sat down awaiting Hikaru and Kaoru to enter.

X X

**So that was chapter seven. Sorry if Kara's job in the Host Club is ah, rather... lamish. I wanted the to be in the Host Club, but not be a host and not be off in the shadows working... so that was the best idea I could come up with. Perhaps I'll get a better idea later and she will get a different position. But for now she is this. **

**Please R&R...**


	8. Chapter 8: Begining The Transformation

**I do not own Host Club. However, I do own Maemi, Kara and any other original character I decide to throw in to the mix.**

**Chapter Eight: Beginning The Transformation**

Kara sighed and waiting as she looked at the floor, waiting for Hikaru and Kaoru to fancy her up... or something.

Kara heard the door open and looked over it. She turned her head to the side curiously as Haruhi walked in.

"You're Fujioka Haruhi... right?"

"Yea." Haruhi walked in with a box. "The twins will be in here after you get dressed. I thought you would feel better getting dressed without those two bothering you."

"Oh, thank you." She looked at Haruhi carefully.

"Hikaru and Kaoru's mother design this dress. Kyouya said it would fit you perfectly... I guess he found out your dress size somehow."

"He seems to know a lot about people." Kara said.

"Yea, he does." Haruhi nodded.

"So, what is it that I am to wear?" Kara said curiously.

There came a double pounding on the door that made both of the girls jump.

"Hey! Are you done in there yet?" Kaoru said.

"We want to see how it looks on her!" Hikaru said.

"Hold on, would you?" Haruhi said. She handed the box to Kara. "There's a curtain that you can dress behind over there." She pointed to it.

Kara nodded and walked over to it and pulled it close. She quickly began to get dressed.

Haruhi walked out and told the twins that Kara was ready. They bounded in happily. She walked back over to the others.

"What is she wearing? Is it pretty?" Honey asked.

"You'll see." Haruhi smiled.

"Ah, this is a wondrous day. We get a new daughter Kyouya. Isn't that wonderful?" Tamaki said as he ran around happily.

Kyouya sighed. "Now I have four kids... I'm only seventeen with four kids..."

"How long do we have to wait? I wanna see her now! I want to eat cake with Ka-chan." Honey said.

"How did she do today with training?" Kyouya asked Tamaki, hoping if he talked to him, he would settle down.

"Oh, it was good. Tomorrow I'm going to have her practice with real people. Haruhi, will you help me with that?"

"Ah, sure..." She told him.

"I'll going to ask a few other people as well." Tamaki said.

"Don't ask too many. We don't want to scare her too much." Kyouya warned him.

"Yes, yes. I know." Tamaki told the vice president. He began to walk back and forth. "What is taking those two so long. Don't they know it is not wise to keep a father waiting."

"You know, technically you are not her father, so you shouldn't be so uptight." Haruhi told him.

"Haruhi, my daughter, you do not understand how-" he stopped when the door opened. "Is she ready?" He asked Kaoru who had just walked out.

Kaoru was smiling happily. "Yes, we are finished."

Hikaru came out and stood a foot away from his brother. "The transformation came out perfect just as planned."

"Good. Is... she going to come out...?" Kyouya asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other, then without saying a word, they both reached back into the room and each grabbed an arm of Kara's and pulled her out so she stood in-between them.

Kara blushed and looked down at the ground. Her long hair was put up in two high ponytails on either side of her head, her bangs were not included into the ponytails and were hanging loosely. For clothing she wore black mid-thigh high platform boots. She wore a black leather long sleeved shirt that had built in black leather gloves attached so it looked like the two were interwoven. The back of the shirt trailed and formed almost like a cape looking style to it, though from behind it looked more like a long skirt. She wore a short leather skirt that went down to at least an inch above where the boots ended. On her back were two cute little devil wings that were attached to the leather shirt. Kara quite liked her outfit. She had always wanted to wear something like this, but she never dreamed of wearing it in a place where lots of people would most likely see it.

"Hmm, that fits her personality very well. It will become a very wonderful asset indeed." Kyouya said happily.

Haruhi looked at him. "You never stop, do you?"

"No, I do not." He told her.

Honey jumped up and down happily and ran over to Kara and hugged onto her arm. "I think you're really cute wearing that. Do you want to eat some cake with me and Takashi?"

"Ah, thank you. Sure... I would love to eat some cake... I guess..." She said.

Tamaki rushed over to her and hugged Kara. "Daddy is so proud of you. You look so cute and mysterious."

Haruhi and Mori walked over to them as well.

"It does look very nice on you." Haruhi said, smiling.

"Yea." Mori nodded.

"Thanks." Kara smiled. "You don't have to hug me anymore, Tamaki-sempai."

"I must. You're my daughter and fathers hug their daughters." He looked over his shoulder and looked at Kyouya without letting Kara go. "Kyouya, you should come over and hug your daughter as well. Your the mom so come over. It's not nice to stay over there."

"Ummm... no offense... but why do you keep referring to yourself as my father and him as mother? I do have parents..." Kara said. "And... I..." She began to feel lightheaded from being around so many people all at once.

"Not mind him, he just likes to play around and refer to himself and Kyouya as the parents of the group." Kaoru explained to her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Hikaru asked her.

Kyouya walked over to them and gently removed Kara from Tamaki's hug. "Kara here is claustrophobic when she is in close spaces with other people. So be careful, would you Tamaki?"

"Oh..." Tamaki said, scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon, Ka-chan, let's go eat cake now." Honey looked at her closely. "Takashi, she really doesn't look to well. I think she needs some cake to raise her energy." He jumped into Takashi's arms.

Mori nodded and gently picked up Kara with his other arm. Kara was surprised at his sudden move and that he could balance the two of them like that. She was relieved to get some more room as Mori walked over to a table piled with cakes. Mori placed them both down and they all sat down at the table.

While the three of them ate and talked... well mainly Honey talked, Kara replied when she was required to and Mori was... well... being his normal Mori self, the others were talking.

"It seems like she is already starting to open up more, doesn't it?" Tamaki said.

"Somewhat, she still has a long way to go before she is like what she used to be." Kyouya said.

"What she use to be? What do you mean?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Before entering jr. high school she was a hyper active girl... almost like a female version of Honey, I guess you could say. But when she entered jr. high she became closed to everyone around her and became what she is now.

"Did you know her during that time?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Kyouya averted his eyes for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I got that information from a person who is rather close to her."

Tamaki looked at him for a few moments before smiling. "We'll get her back to her former self."

"Sempai, you'll never change..." Haruhi sighed.

"What do you mean? She needs our help and so we shall give it to her. Plus you can have a female friend. Isn't that great, Haruhi?" He said, smiling at her.

"Whatever." Haruhi told him.

"Hey... don't be like that..." Tamaki told her.

"It's getting late, we should close up for the day." Kyouya told them.

"Yea..." Tamaki said.

Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyouya walked over to Honey and the others.

"Kara may prove to add more interesting things to this club, right?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, it does seem that way."

"Now that I think about it, we did know her back when she was more outgoing, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. She had changed so much that we didn't really notice it was her."

"I wonder if we can get her to be more mischievously than before..."

"...wanna bet who will get her to be more mischievous?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Should we tell the others about this bet?" Hikaru said.

"Yea, but let's wait a few days, ok?'

Hikaru nodded.

Haruhi looked over at them. "What are you two doing over there? Are you plotting something?"

"Of course not." Kaoru smiled as they walked over to them.

"Why would you think that?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"You both had that look in your eyes that means you're planning something." Haruhi told them.

Kara looked at her watch. "Ah... um... I'm really sorry, but I need to go now. I'm suppose to meet my brother in a couple of minutes. I'll go change, should I leave this in that room for tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be fine." Kyouya said.

"Awww. We'll eat more cake tomorrow, right?"

"Yep." Kara told him.

"Would you like us to help you take that off?" Kaoru asked playfully.

"No thank you, I think I can handle it. Thanks anyways though." Kara walked past them. She walked into the side room to get changed. Minutes later, she walked back out wearing the clothes she had worn earlier. "See ya later." And with that she ran out the front door and down the hallway.

X X

**Sorry if this chapter is bad. It took me a while to rack my brain in what to write. Oh, and I'm sorry that has slowed down. The humorness will pick up again soon... xD**

**Please R&R...**


	9. Chapter 9: Ground Entrance

**Again, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own Kara and the other original characters. **

**Oh, and things the characters say in previous chapters may come up incorrect with future chapters, and I'm really sorry about that. **

**Well, enough of my talking. Onward to chapter nine!**

**Chapter Nine: Ground Enterance**

"No, no, no. That is not how it is done." Tamaki told Kara who was in her uniform. She had just bowed too far down than Tamaki had advised her. "Try it like this." Tamaki said as she bowed to her again. The two of them were in the back room of the Host Club while the other members were doing their hosting jobs.

"Oh, I see. I think I got it now. It looks more easier watching you do it from this angle... I guess..." Kara then bowed which was followed by Tamaki's clapping.

"Now what do you say?" He asked her.

"Welcome to the Host Club. How may I help you?" Kara said in a false happy tone.

"Good work! Daddy is so proud of you!" Tamaki said as he jumped forward and hugged her.

"You're not my father." Kara reminded him.

"Don't say such cruel things. Now, you're tone is getting better, but I think you should pratice some more at home." Tamaki said. "But now that we got the warm-up done, I will send Renge in now."

"Renge? Who is this?" Kara asked.

"A manager of ours. She kinda works in the background... or something. Well, I'm going to go. Mori will come in a few minutes to help with this part." Tamaki smiled at her. "Good luck, my daughter. I am very proud of you and know that you will do very well."

"Thanks... I think..." Kara said. She hoped she said that right thing. She was not sure what to say in a situation like this.

Tamaki nodded and exited the room as Kara stood in her position by the door like she was advised. She took a deep breath and stared at the door, waiting for it to start to open to make her cue. As Kara stood there she heard a female laughter coming from behind her and the floor began to shake slightly. She turned to see two panels open in the ground and a young woman came out on a small platform that spun around in a circle. It came to a stop when it was finished ascending.

"You must be the new worker." Renge cried out happily. "But there are some flaws with your character."

"Ex...cuse me?" Kara asked, looking a bit shocked at the young woman who had just appeared out of nowhere. "How did you come out of the floor like that?"

"Nevermind that. We are talking about you." Renge said, walking over to her. "You are suppose to be a devilish character with a mischevious side. So you must have that kind of aura around you when they enter the room." Renge told her.

"Oh... I don't know... how to portray that..." Kara said, looking at the door, hoping someone would come in and save her from this weird woman.

"I'm Renge by the way." Renge told her. "Now, come here, we must get to work on you."

"But Kaoru and Hikaru said I looked fine like this." Kara told her.

"Yes, yes. But they do not see the true potentional that you have inside of you." Renge said as she advanced toward Kara who dodged out of the way and ran a few feet away.

Suddenly the door behind Renge opened and in stepped Mori and Tamaki.

"Renge, you were suppose to use the door." Tamaki said.

"That's not very interesting." Renge told him. "Besides, Kara here needs more character charistics."

Tamaki sighed. "Kara-chan is fine. Can you-"

He was cut off by Renge's cell phone ringing which she answered quickly. Renge spook fast and happily into the phone. When she hung up she had a huge grin on her face. "I have to go now. I must meet up with someone. I'll help you out when I come back." Renge told Kara. "It was nice to meet you." Renge smiled and jumped onto her platform which lowered back down in the ground with Renge waving at them.

"What... just happened?" Kara said. "She... came out of the ground... is this for real?"

"Yes, she likes to pop up from time to time. Don't worry about her." Tamaki said. "I guess we will have to pull in a replacement.

"Don't worry... a person just came out of the ground on some twirling mechcanism and you tell me not to worry? Are you people that strange?" Kara placed a hand on her left temple and started to rub it as a headache began to form. "Why do I get the idea that I have agreed to do something that will rob me of my sanity?"

"There, there." Tamaki said as he patted her on top of her head. "I'll go get someone to come in here and replace Renge. Wait here and get prepared."

Kara nodded and Tamaki ran out of the room.

_How the hell do I always fird myself in such weird predictaments? I just want to have a simple life with no one bugging me... but yet here I am training to be a waitress-hostess-type thing. _Kara sighed.

After waiting for a few minutes, the door finally opened. The person who came in was tall, she looked up at her jaw dropped open. She wanted to laugh... but the shock from what she was seeing stopped her from utterly any kind of sounds. "M-Mori-senpai... is that you?" She coudln't beleive what he was wearing...

X X

**Yes, another cliffhanger. What is Mori wearing to make her want to laugh, but is too shocked to do so? You'll just have to wait to read the next chapter. Muahahahha! This chapter was pretty short... but oh well... I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter...**

**Please R&R...**


	10. Chapter 10: Double Trouble

**I do not own Ouran School Host Club. I do however own Yubiwa... or otherwise known as Kara. And I own Izumi and Maemi and Hoshi and whatever other original character that is in here.**

**Chapter Ten: Double Trouble**

Standing before Kara was Mori. The six foot four inch eighteen year old male was wearing something that no one would probably ever see him in again... hopefully... For the sake of the world, Kara wished no would have to see something like this ever again.

He was wearing a wig that had hair that came down to his shoulders. His cheeks had a slight rosy powder on them. He was wearing a simple pink dress that game down to his knees. On his feet he wore pink ballerina shoes that looked like they barely fit him. He didn't look too bad... just that you could still so tell he was a guy...

"Mori... are you feeling all right? Why are you dressed like that?" Kara asked him, looking at him, calm as can be while laughing like a maniac in her mind.

"I'm the replacement." Mori told her.

"Oh! All right. Welcome to the Host Club. How may I help you?"

"..." Mori looked at her for several seconds and Kara didn't think he would say anything, but then he started to talk. He mumbled something about wanting Honey to be the one to host him... or something like that. Kara wasn't really listening to him, she was looking at his hair and makeup.

When he was done speaking she jumped suddenly. "Ah, yes. Please come this way and wait until Honey is ready. Please follow me." Kara bowed and walked over to the couch that Tamaki had placed in there for the training. Mori followed her. "Please have a seat and you shall be entertained soon." Kara bowed again as Mori sat down and walked a few feet away. Moments later Honey ran into the room and jumped onto Mori's lap.

"Takashi, how did she do? Is she good?" Honey asked happily.

Mori nodded.

"Yay! That is good." Honey jumped off of Mori and ran to Kara and hugged her.

"Eh?" Kara said, looking down at him.

"That was wonderful." Tamaki said as he entered. "I think you will do fine now. Tomorrow you will start on the real customers."

"Ah... don't you think you are jumping the gun here?" Kara asked. "Whatever happened to me training for a couple of days?"

"I overestimated your capabilities and think you would do great work already." Tamaki said, smiling at her.

"Heh? You're..." Kara began.

"Yes, tell daddy what you think." Tamaki said, leaning forward, eager to hear what she had to say.

"...really weird." Kara said.

Tamaki leaped forward and hugged her. Her face was smashed into his chest as his arms went around her head. "You're just so cute!"

Tamaki felt a tap on his shoulder and let go of Kara as he turned to look at Kyouya. "Yes?"

Kyouya looked at Kara. "Your brother, Maemi called the school and left a message for you. It was something about Hoshi coming home in a month."

"Oh... thank you..." Kara said, emotionlessly.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up as he looked at her curiously. "He also said that he was going to some friends house, so not to wait for him at the park."

"I see. Thank you." Kara said, smiling at him.

Just then Haruhi, Kaoru and Haruhi came in.

"Where is Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

Everyone looked at the couch where he had been... there was now a empty spot.

"He went to go go change back... probably." Honey said.

"Change back? What was he wearing?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, nothing special." Tamaki said with a smile that seemed to say that he knew a secret that he didn't know. "Right, Kara?"

"Ah... yes..." Kara nodded rapidly. "Are there any other customers or whatever here?"

"Nothing special at all!" Hunny said happily.

"We're all done for the day." Kyouya said. "You're dismissed for the day." Kyouya said and then walked out of the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and nodded.

"We are going to-"Kaoru began.

"-go now. We have something-" Hikaru continued.

"-we have to take care of." Kaoru finished.

"Later." The two of them said and then ran out of the room without waiting for a response.

The room was silent for a few more seconds before Kara broke the silence. "Well, I better be getting home now. I have a lot of homework."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Kara left the room. _I want to stay longer... but... then I would get to know them more and become their friends and I don't need friends right... especially if Hoshi is coming... I have to prepare for when she comes so she doesn't mess everything up... maybe after she leaves I'll be able to be their friends... _Kara growled to herself. _Damnit Hoshi, why do you always pick times like these to come home and mess up my life?_

As Kara was lost in her thoughts she made her way out of the school, two hands came up from behind her. One was on her left side right below where her rib cage ended while the other hand was on her right shoulder.

"Hey Kara." Kaoru said to her right as she looked at him.

She then looked to her left where she found Hikaru. "Hi, Kara."

"Hi... you startled me.."

"That was our plan all along." Hikaru said as he removed his hand from her shoulder as Kaoru removed his hand from her side.

"What are you up to?" Kaoru asked.

"Not much. Just on my way home. What are you two up too?" She asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh, not much. Just wondering what was Mori-sempai was wearing." Hikaru said.

"Will you tell us?" Kaoru asked.

"Ah... I don't think I should. Judging by the way Mori sneaked out of the room and how Tamaki said what he said, it seems like it was a secret operation that should remain a secret." Kara told them. "Well, I gotta go home. Talk to you later." She began to walk.

Kaoru and Hikaru walked alongside her.

"Uh, what are you doing? Do you live this way too?" She asked him.

"No." They replied simply.

"Then why are you coming this way?"

"We're going to talk you home." Kaoru told her.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Hikaru nodded.

She walked a head a few feet and turned to face them. "And why is that? Because you want to know? Well I am not going to tell you so you can forget it." She stuck out her toungue and began to run as fast as she could... which wasn't very fast... but she tried to get away from them... but it failed. She looked at to her left and right and there were the twins keeping pace with her. She stopped running.

"You don't run very fast." Hikaru informed her.

"I can't run very well. I hurt my knee when I was younger so I can only run for short distances or for a high speed." Kara told them. "You guys won't stop will you?"

"Nope." The twins said, each shaking their heads.

She sighed. _I could always try to make it before my bike before they stop me... but knowing them they could probably have bikes hidden somewhere nearby that they could hope onto. Or they could have their driver track me down and follow me that way. I have to find away that they will leave me alone and not bug me about what Mori was wearing. Hmm..._ Suddenly a idea popped into her head. "Well, if you are going to follow me, then come on." Without thinking or meaning to do this, she grabbed onto Kaoru's hand with her left and Hikaru with her right and pulled them along to where she had a feeling she could get them to stop bugging her about Mori.

"Where are you taking us?" Kaoru asked.

"Are we going to your house?" Hikaru asked.

"You will see where I am taking you. And no, it is not my house I am going to be taking you. I'm taking you to a place where I am going to challenge you to something. If I lose, I will tell you what Mori was wearing. If I win, you will stop bugging me... and... you will be my slave for one week. Does that sound ok?"

The twins looked at each other. "What is the 'challenge?'" Kaoru asked.

"I can't tell you yet. But it's in a arcade." Kara said. "Do we have a agreement?"

"Hold on, we need to talk for a few seconds." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru walked a few feet way. They huddled close to each other and kept looking over at her every few seconds to make sure she would not try to get away.

When they were finished they came back.

"So?"

"We agree. But we have our own condition we would like to add."

"What is it?"

"If we win, you tell us of what Mori was wearing. And-" Hikaru began.

"-you become our slave for a week." Kaoru finished.

Kara thought for a moment about this. _This is a really big risk I am about to take... I don't know how well they are at the game I am going to challenge them too... but... I hope I am not overestimating my capabilities. I hope I am able to beat the two of them... _She looked up at them and nodded. "I agree. I'll do it."

The twins grinned.

"So what is it we have to do at the arcade?" Kaoru asked.

"We shall play D-" Right as she talked a large truck went by, blocking out what she was saying.

X X

**What does Kara have planned to play at the arcade? Will she win and have to twin slaves for a week? Or will she lose her freedom to the devious duo? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I just realized I did it again... another stupid cliffhanger. I am sooooo sorry for all of these cliffhangers. I really am not trying to do it on purpose. It just... happens... perhaps it is fate. XD**

**Anywho, this chapter was longer than the last one like I said. For the next few chapters I have nothing really planned so I am just going to go with it. So if it's crappy that is why. I just wanted to give a forewarning and all.**

**It may take me a little longer than usual to get the next chapter up. For the next few days or so I am probably going to be focusing on either my NANA fanfic or my xxxHolic 'Mokono' one. But I shall try to make time and get chapter eleven up as soon as I can.  
**

**Well, this is enough for the after note thingy. Please R&R...**


	11. Chapter 11: Time To Dance

**Chapter Eleven: Time To Dance**

"Dance Dance Revolution!" Kara told them again after the truck went by and they asked her to repeat.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" Hikaru repeated.

"Yes, have you ever played that? I guess it woudln't be fair to play something you have never tried. Hmm, what other arcade games have you played?" Kara began to think of ones they could use for this... well... whatever it was they were doing.

"We're played it." Hikaru told her.

"We were just thrown off by the... simplicity of it." Kaoru said.

"We were expecting something more-"

"-out there." Kaoru finished.

"Oh... well... if you do not want to do this, then it's ok. We can either try something else or not do it at all. I don't really care." Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine." Hikaru replied.

"Are you sure?" Kara crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I don't want to feel bad if I beat the two of you. I am not the best player of this game, but I'm not a newbie."

"We're not so bad ourselves." Hikaru responded.

"How are we going to do this though? Both me and Kaoru can't dance against you at the same time." Kaoru said.

"Hmm, good point." Kara thought for a few moments. "How about we all compete against each other. Well, you two won't really be competing, but each one of us will do three songs of the same songs each. We will write down the scores of each song, and when we are finish tally the songs scores to see who is the winner. So I will still be against the two of you, but your scores will be seperated... does that make sense?"

"Yes." The twins responded.

"Good, are you up to that?"

"Sure." They said together.

"Good, then let's go to the arcade." Kara said as she turned and began to walk. The boys walked along aside her.

* * *

((I'm currently staying with my boyfriend and he has internet so I should be able to work on this more soon. Hopefully I can get a chapter up in a little bit. .))

((Right now I am going back and re-reading and editing the pervious chapters. I alreayd did three of them. So hopefully I should have that all finished so I can get new chapters going soon.))


End file.
